


Break the Silence

by redredribbons



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Light Bondage, Mouth Kink, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/pseuds/redredribbons
Summary: Now that they're back together again, Eddie and the Symbiote are eager to re-kindle their bond and make up for lost time. Set shortly after "Homecoming".





	Break the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I read Mike Costa's Venom run a couple weeks ago and was instantly obsessed with this pairing. I haven't read many of the other Venom comics yet, so I apologize if I've gotten any canon details wrong.

Eddie sagged onto his bed with a box of cheap chocolate in his lap. He flinched when the frame creaked in his almost-quiet room. The white noise of nighttime traffic did nothing to distract him from the silence in his own head. The silence had made him tense. Hyper-vigilant. In all the time he’d been apart from the Symbiote, he’d never gotten used to the absence of its chatter. 

 

Even though they were back together now, the Symbiote was different. A little cautious. A lot more possessive. Being shackled to a nightmare like Lee Price took its toll.

 

“You’re quieter these days,” Eddie murmured as he pulled the cellophane away from the box. This was the best he could manage right now and could only hope it would be enough. That _he_ was still enough.

 

“Eddie,” a sibilant voice rippled around him, “Always. Came back for me. Saved me.”

 

“I need to know that you’re okay. After that asshole.” Eddie’s jaw tightened as he crumpled the cardboard lid of the chocolate box in his fist. Eddie had felt everything when he and the Symbiote fused in their recent escape from the FBI. Pain, terror, despair, confusion... 

 

A silky-smooth touched brushed across the back of Eddie’s neck as the Symbiote materialized beside him, and he shivered. Eddie never tired of looking at it; inky and slick, constantly shifting, so _alive_. It stretched upward and layers of darkness peeled back to reveal glossy white eyespots and a gaping maw. A tendril caressed Eddie’s cheek. 

 

“Okay now, Eddie. With you. No one will ever come between us again.”

 

He leaned into the touch and rested his hand on the tendril. It flowed between his fingers, squeezing.

 

“Never again, love,” Eddie said, “I’m just... so sorry I couldn’t be there. To stop any of it. When you needed me the most.”

 

With a lopsided grin, he inclined his head toward the chocolate on his lap. “I know it’s not much, but I hope I can _begin_ making it up to you.”

 

The Symbiote hissed in delight and extended a hand-shaped tendril. 

 

“Ah-ah,” Eddie scolded playfully as he brushed the hand aside. Before the Symbiote could protest, Eddie had plucked one of the truffles from its wrapper and extended 

it toward the tangle of fangs that formed the alien’s mouth. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Eddie’s heart raced when the fangs parted in a hungry grin, then closed ever so gently over his fingers. The Symbiote’s tongue flicked out to pluck the candy from Eddie’s grasp, laving over his hand in the process. Eddie reached for another candy, and then another. His hand was drawn deeper into the Symbiote’s mouth with each morsel until its tongue twined all the way up his forearm. 

 

“Delicious,” the Symbiote purred. Its tendrils curled up around his shoulders.

 

Even after the last chocolate was gone it made no move to disentangle itself. Eddie sank into its embrace. Without the Symbiote, time had blurred together and left him starved for the alien’s touch. 

 

Eddie thought he’d adjusted, stopped needing it so much, but he could no longer deny the intensity of his craving. He used his free hand to push his tank top up off his belly in an unspoken invitation. The Symbiote immediately pooled in the ridges of his abs and splayed apart into clawed hands. Eddie gasped and arched as the claws dragged downward, leaving raised red lines on his skin. 

 

“ _Mine_.”

 

The growl in that voice raced down Eddie’s spine like electricity. 

 

“Take care of me...” the Symbiote said, “Let me in.”

 

As Eddie’s body surrendered, his mind followed: expanding, emptying, letting the Symbiote’s consciousness stream in alongside his to feel what he felt. It wasn’t the full union of symbiosis, but individual bodies offered pleasures of their own.

 

Which Eddie had missed desperately. He’d known loss in his life, with his parents, with Anne, but none of it compared to the emptiness he’d suffered losing the Symbiote. There were times when it became unbearable and Eddie would slink into a bar, get shitfaced, then slink out with a pretty distraction on his arm. The rush would last until he felt their little human hands on his bare skin. He’d make a valiant effort, but the encounters always ended too soon with mumbled apologies and hasty exits. Eddie would sleep it off and dream of sinking into a black ocean. 

 

Now that ocean surged up to envelop him, so warm and smooth and strong, unlike anything on earth. 

 

“Feel it?” Eddie whispered.

 

The Symbiote slithered up his chest and rubbed over his hard nipples. Eddie moaned at the same moment its body pulsed around him. “Yessss, feel it...”

 

The Symbiote’s face vanished then face re-formed near Eddie’s. A swipe of tongue across his neck was all the warning Eddie got before those inky jaws latched around his shoulder, just shy of breaking the skin. A bite like that would leave visible marks. Normally Eddie preferred discretion; like hell he was going to broadcast the Symbiote’s return when there were so many people eager to rip it away from him again. But the thought of the Symbiote marking him, claiming him, was too exciting to resist. 

 

The Symbiote’s fangs were a row of knives along Eddie’s flesh as it sliced away his top. Eddie didn’t exactly have spare cash for a replacement but couldn’t bring himself to care either. 

 

“Mmm, eager,” the Symbiote purred, “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, babe. Hang on a sec,” Eddie said. It was increasingly difficult to focus on anything at all, with the Symbiote draped over his abdomen and its teeth and tongue all over his chest, but Eddie managed to fumble his jeans open. Cursing, he shimmied out of pants and boxers and kicked them in the general direction of his laundry pile. 

 

“Much better,” they said. Eddie was already hard. His hips snapped up at the first glistening caress along his erection. 

 

“Don’t understand why you put all those on your body. In the way,” the Symbiote said.

 

“We’ve- _ah!_ \- we’ve talked about this,” Eddie replied, “You know I can’t just--”

 

His words broke into a shout as the Symbiote slicked itself down over his cock, enveloping the shaft completely.

 

“Talk later. Feel now,” the Symbiote hissed. Eddie buried his hands in the Symbiote’s amorphous body to pull it closer, wanting to feel it over every inch of his skin. He had just begun to thrust up into it when the Symbiote let go of his cock to continue its unhurried slide down his body. 

 

“No rush though,” it said as its grin grew even toothier and wider.

 

“Oh you tease,” Eddie ground out. His cock ached in anticipation.

 

“For us both. Better when it’s not rushed. _Sweeter_ ,” the Symbiote said. A pair of tentacles shot out from its coiling mass and wrapped around Eddie’s wrists. It pinned him to the bed effortlessly. Eddie lived the Symbiote’s strength via their fusion, but having it applied to his own body was a rush he couldn’t get anywhere else. He strained against the tentacles just to feel their hold around his muscular arms.

 

The Symbiote’s consciousness thrummed with Eddie’s lust. Chocolate was enjoyable, but no treat could compare to its host’s flesh. It held fast to Eddie’s wrists as it settled between his legs. It lifted his hips and slid underneath to cradle him-- then held him in position as its mouth closed around his pelvis. Eddie yelped at the brush of a fang against the tip of his cock. He wanted to thrash and thrust, do anything to get _more_ , but the Symbiote held him absolutely still. 

 

Its tongue pressed against the inside of Eddie’s thigh and licked upward, leaving a trail of thick, slimy saliva in its wake. Eddie swore between ragged breaths when two more tentacles looped around his thighs to spread him open, allowing the Symbiote’s tongue to plunge into the cleft of his firm ass. 

 

“Ohh god, babe, please! Inside me--” Eddie begged. Only the Symbiote had ever made him feel this way. Made him want things like this. He’d never forget their first time: the Symbiote had plumbed the darkest corners of his fantasies, ones that he’d never told another human, and made them reality. 

 

“Soon,” the Symbiote promised. Its pointed tongue tip teased around Eddie’s hole before licking across it with broad swipes to smear the viscous saliva. Eddie moaned louder when that thick, dexterous tongue finally, _finally_ , began to slip inside. Just the very tip at first, pumping in and out at a languid pace to work him open. He stared from under hooded eyes at the monster between his legs, _his_ monster, and murmured soft, filthy words of endearment. As Eddie’s muscles relaxed, the Symbiote eased its tongue in further but still not as deep as Eddie wanted. He was on the verge of begging again when the Symbiote drew back entirely, drawing a frustrated whine from him instead.

 

“Know what you need, Eddie. Don’t worry. Would never deny you. Would never deny _us_ ,”the Symbiote purred. It drank in the scent of Eddie’s skin and sweat and hormones. Its other hosts were never so appetizing, never so willing to invite it in. They had been mazes, dungeons, all locked doors or cruel traps. But Eddie was a cavern, an underground lake, with endless depths to explore. 

 

And the Symbiote was never sated. It formed another tentacle, slimmer than the others, and pressed steadily against Eddie’s saliva-slick entrance. Eddie cried out when it penetrated him.

 

“Stop?” the Symbiote inquired. It felt desire from Eddie, but it had long since learned that humans were nothing if not contradictory. 

 

“Do _not_ stop, please don’t stop,” Eddie panted, “Need more--”

 

The Symbiote gave a pleased growl and complied. Eddie’s body opened to it in the same way his thoughts and emotions did, deep and intoxicating. It let its jaw hang slack so its tongue could extend to full length. Ribbons of saliva dripped from its teeth onto Eddie’s skin. Eddie attempted to cant his hips upward. That tongue was _so_ close to his throbbing cock. 

 

This time the Symbiote indulged him. It curled its tongue around Eddie’s balls and squeezed. The visual was nearly as arousing to Eddie as the touches: this strange, beautiful creature entwined with his entire being, so powerful and savage and gentle, focused entirely on his pleasure. Incoherent cries fell from his lips as the tentacle inside him began to grow in size. It swelled, stretching him, then began to move. 

 

“Taste so good, Eddie,” the Symbiote said. It let go of his balls and instead wrapped its tongue around his dick, once, twice, then pumped up and down along the shaft. The tentacles holding Eddie’s body hauled him forward onto each thrust. Being manhandled like this was euphoric; he felt like he was floating. The soft barbs on the Symbiote’s tongue were heaven against his sensitive skin. He moaned helplessly each time that tentacle brushed over his prostate. As the Symbiote fucked him faster and harder, his moans deepened to gravelly cries. 

 

Someone in the adjacent apartment banged on the wall, but Eddie barely noticed. The rest of the world had ceased to exist. He was so needy, so _close_ , and the Symbiote was so unbearably perfect. 

 

The Symbiote’s tongue working over his cock was mesmerizing, and Eddie was helpless to resist as it pushed even deeper into his mind and body. He couldn’t go on like this-- the line between the Symbiote and himself blurred, bordering on fusion, and Eddie was whole again.

 

Orgasm took him with a raw scream. His body convulsed as his vision sank into darkness and gleaming fangs. The Symbiote spread itself across his skin, savoring every muscle tremor and nerve synapse. 

 

Eddie returned to himself slowly. He was warm, protected, held and, to his surprise, his cheeks were wet. His eyes re-focused to the sight of the Symbiote cleaning his come off his chest with one long tongue swipe. His cock twitched, but he was too sated and spent for another round. 

 

“That was...” Eddie’s voice broke, “I missed you. So much.” 

 

The Symbiote released his thighs and wrists, but kept itself wrapped around Eddie like a living blanket. 

 

“ _My_ Eddie. No one else. Ever,” the Symbiote whispered and licked his cheek. Eddie sighed his assent as he stretched. He felt sore and very sweaty and sticky. The bathroom seemed so far away though, and getting up to shower meant letting go of the Symbiote. He’d have to scrounge up coins to wash his sheets in the morning, but so be it. The outpouring of affection and protectiveness from the Symbiote surrounded him in a warm, hazy afterglow that lulled him into exhaustion. 

 

The world clattered on outside Eddie’s window, full of horrors like Lee Price, but with the Symbiote’s stream of consciousness hissing through his thoughts, he no longer had to face it alone. The Symbiote squeezed him tighter and began to knead into the knots of muscle along his shoulders. Eddie’s lips formed words he didn’t need to say as they drifted into shared dreams. _Love you always._


End file.
